theworldofblueteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Veigar
"Your world will burn, and You will die with it; because Aku is with Me!" - Veigar's triumphant proclamation at the Battle of Mt. Kilimanjaro. Veigar, also called '''The Dark Champion '''was a Yordle and Aku's Greatest Emissary, named by the god of destruction as the Dark Champion. He was the founder and leader of The Mythic Dawn Cult. He wielded the Archum Vendares, a legendary staff, blessed by Aku himself, which was said to command terrible arcane power and could unleash untold destruction. He was responsible for starting the Mythic Dawn War. Veigar was seen adorned in a purple robe and large purple hat, with gauntlets and boots of iron. Veigar is known to many as the most powerful and most devout follower of Aku. Veigar is largely considered to be one of the most notoriously evil beings in all Existence's history, and even today his legacy remains as dread and fear at even the mention of his name. History Veigar (WéîGår in Yordic) was a Yordle, born and raised in their ancient and mysterious province of New Ygeron, on the planet Artem in the plane of Lenor. Veigar was the son of a widow, who, later in life, shipped him off to Darvur's School of Magic, a Yordic boarding school where he would be taught magic, which is a very important skill to Yordles. However, Veigar did not enjoy learning what the school considered was "good" magic, and eventually took a darker path: Necromancy and Summoning. Veigar studied these two schools for years on end, eventually mastering these two schools, as well as Destruction, a school which he found to be particularly useful. The Ministry eventually found out about Veigar's dangerous obsession and threw him out of the school (this event eventually sparked a legal issue that in the end, and got Veigar kicked out of the province). After being exiled from Ygeron, Veigar swore revenge on his country and its people. He began the worship of Aku, the god of destruction, change, and evil. After many years of honing his magic skill, Veigar dissapeared, no one knew where he went. Many years passed, and Veigar still was gone from written records, and no one knew that he had been communicating, through prayer, with Aku. After being crowned the Dark Emissary and tasked with building a land and army worthy of Aku's exellence, Veigar began gathering followers. He rallied many factions in the world who owed alliegence to Aku, and using his dark powers of summoning, he gave life to hordes of bloodthirsty monsters, and summoned horrid beasts from the void itself, which would serve as his army. With that, Veigar formed the Mythic Dawn Cult. Then without warning, he played his hand. His armies of darkness spread like a wildfire, no force could stop his onslaught. Blue Team was also called to action against this tide of evil, but Blue Team was, like their allies, forced into retreat time and again. Country after country, continent after continent, they all fell to the Mythic Dawn. It seemed as though all the free poeples of Existence would soon be Veigar's slaves. He even invaded Lenor, attempting to conquer Equestria, as well as Ygeron. During his onslaught in Ygeron, it is said that Veigar unleashed the fullest power of the Archum Vendares, and annihilated the entire province in a storm of fire and water. It seemed that nothing could stop Veigar and the Mythic Dawn. One night, Veigar received a vision of Aku's summoning location, Mount Kilimanjaro in Africa. Veigar, faithful to the Lord of Change, sent the entire Mythic Dawn to the Mount, knowing that the remaining resistance along with Blue Team would show up. Sure enough, the armies of Earth, on their last legs, arrived in a daring last stand against Veigar's forces. After this massive and destructive battle that nearly caused the destruction of Earth itself, the Mythic Dawn was brought to its knees, Veigar's allies were slain by Blue Team or fled, and Aku was defeated and banished by Anurel, ending the war. Veigar himself was killed in battle within the hollowed-out bowels of Kilimanjaro, against Laharl, Prince of Infernus. Personality Category:Villains